Will you swear on this rose?
by 8-trackwonderbot
Summary: Will you wind it? a rozenFMA crossover, after the movie Ed is asked if he will Wind it and finds that when he has nothing to lose he might get home without alchemy, but she want her doll sisters to come as well
1. will you wind it?

"Will you wind it?" the voice on the other line asked at the receiver

"Huh?" the pony tailed boy replied

"If so then Hollie will send it to you" the voice was suave and serious

"What's it?" the boy asked

"You want something, if you want then what you want can be given to you" the boy thought of what he wanted.

He wanted to go home

"Okay I'll wind it" with a click the phone went dead and the boy chuckled putting down the phone

"Who was it, Ed?" his brother called from the kitchen

"Just a weirdo" he called back and laughed

"Hollie will send you what you want, I'd like to see if this Hollie person could send me back to Amestris" Ed snickered until his laughing was cut off as he landed face down on the floor tripping as he rubbed his nose from hitting it on the floor.

"Ouch!"

"Brother, are you okay?" his brother then came out into the hall

"Yeah I just tripped on-" he cut himself off not know what he did trip on as he turned and saw something like a large brown suitcase that was encrusted with gold on the corners with a gold rose in the middle of the suitcase.

"What is it?"


	2. Shinku and the attacker

"I don't know what it is" Ed muttered stroking the case as the latched unlock easily, for looking so old seeing that the inside was lined with a soft cloth and opening it. It was a crypt for the doll that was inside it. The doll was a beautiful doll dressed in a satin red dress with blonde hair and a matching red bonnet with roses on it.

Ed and Al just stared at it until Ed grabbed it out of the case and juggling with it because it was large but realistic.

"That's amazing"

"It's just a doll" Ed bluntly put it but then he moved some the hair out from her face.

"I'll find some place to put it"

"Okay" Al muttered and went back to the kitchen

Ed decided a little sunlight for doll for a little while wouldn't hurt it and place her with the other doll they got for Elysia, since Maes and Gracie had Elysia in this world. Then he noticed a gold key in the blue bedding of the case and examined it in the sunlight. The key caught the sun light until it went into his eyes; he looked away and noticed something else that caught the light.

It was a small grommet in the bow on the back of the doll at the waist Ed looked from the grommet to the key and put it up next to the grommet and saw it fit.

"I guess its okay to wind it just a little bit" Ed placed the key in the back of the doll and twisted it five turns and waited for it to do something.

"It might be too old to work" Ed thought until under his left hand he felt it getting hotter until the doll glowed. Ed dropped it from being startled

"What the-" he swore until the doll rose up its head hung as it stumbled as walked to him until it's head rose and it stood up straight, revealing crystal blue eyes.

"What the hell?" the doll then walked to Ed her heels clicked against the tile, she was actually one of scariest thinks that Ed had ever seen, from a doll coming to life as well as its harsh eyes. Ed could only stare at it as the doll walking right up to him and slapped him with her small hands. It was the most surprising that the doll was some what mean

"Honestly swearing in front of a lady and touching me without my permission, how rough you human men are" she straightens out her red dress and green bow.

"What's you name, human?" she asked

"Uh, Ed, Edward Elric" he muttered, then Al came out

"Brother what's the noise out here for?" Al then stopped as he saw the doll and it stared at him

"What's your name?" she asked to Al

"Alphonse Elric"

"Old German roots, it means 'Elf" " the dolls smiled smugly

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING ELF YOU MINATURE SIZED DOLL?" Ed grumbled

"You're even more boorish than I expected. Very well; my name is Shinku, the fifth of Rozen Maiden"

"Rozen Maiden" Ed echoed as the doll looked around

"What a dank and desolate place, it's not appropriate for me to live here but I have no choice." She talked to herself

"Are you with the person on the other line?" Ed asked angrily

"On the other line? All I know it you have wound me."

"Now wait a minute-." Al was about to protest but the window broke as the glass clinked to the ground, something came and touched down on the floor.

It was a puppy dog doll with a nail through its heart

"It's to bad humans that you both are going to die here, unless you swear" Shinku looked at both of them

"If your just going threaten use then go on, I'm not afraid to die" Ed smugly challenged until something zipped by him and hit the plaster behind him as he looked at the spot to the wall were a nail had been thrown and it cut Ed's left arm.

'Oh god, have I put Al in danger?' Ed thought as he looked at the doll with the nail holding some more nails, threatening them like daggers.

Ed couldn't stand this and went after the doll as it used the nail darting at Ed as he used his automail arm as a shield.

'Shit Winry would kick my ass if I she was here and If I screw up this automail even more then I won't have an arm' Ed thought pulling out the screws and flinging them aside.

Al watched with Shinku as Ed was getting nailed

"To bad you and you brother are going to die unless you swear" Shinku told Al

"Swear?!' Al was scared enough from this

"Swear, to protect my Rose Mystica" Shinku held out her left hand that had a ring on the ring finger

"I won't ask you again, swear on the rose or you and your brother will die" Shinku coldly told Al as her word die rung in his ears and could take another moments hesitation as he laid his lips on the rose it then glowed with a crimson light

"Good boy, Al" Shinku said before turning to the doll attacking Ed, Al was busy looking at his left hand crested with a rose ring

"It's hot" Al commented

"Sorry to wake you up" Shinku said as another light emitted from her finger tip as a glowing flower petal went into the study as the doll they intended to give Elysia came floating out it was glowing as it grabbed the arms of the attacking doll

"mischief is a no-no" she scolded as she let out some more rose petals as a steam can off the doll and both went limp

"That will show you, you freak doll" Ed shouted at the doll

"There's no need to shout the two are asleep know"

"How where they ever living?" asked Al as he was rising up from the floor then sat back down right away

"Why do I feel dizzy" asked Al as he held his head

"What did you do to him?!" demanded Ed

"If he's this tired from just using a little bit of energy, then he might be a useless median. But I took a little of your brothers energy to subdue the little one, your brother is a median to me and my servant now, with constant supplement of energy" Shinku answered

"What my brother is no servant and not to you"

"He swore an eternal oath to me, and the ring is proof of that, there is no way to break it. Your Brother swore to save you though" Shinku had Ed for a loss of words

"It's okay, I use to sleep off when I attached a bit of my soul to thinks, this just took me by surprise"

"Out of the two of you, Alphonse seemed to take the less boorish of the two personalities"

"Why you" Ed gritted his teeth

"You" she pointed at Al

"Make some black tea and I take mine with milk" Shinku ordered

"Don't order him around!" Al shakily got up to go to the kitchen

"And you don't follow her orders!"

"It's okay, Tea helps with fatigue anyway" Al smiled

Shinku looked around the rest of the apartment that was well light brightly painted, but clean

"I think I could think to live here" Shinku smiled

well no internet and no inspiration and I'm back, I think that I'll be ready soon to introduce two more of Shinku's doll sisters, I won't tell their names if you not familiar with the Rozen Maiden series or Anime.

(You can watch the subbed episodes downloaded on if you aren't the ethically drived person who thinks that's wrong) 


End file.
